


kaldereta

by Hugabug



Series: HL Modern Domestic AU [3]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, for the love of all that is holy i need to stop, somebody stop me, this is no longer healthy im telling you this now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug





	kaldereta

The second he put the spoonful of rice and _kaldereta_ in his mouth, Sergio smiled.

“Recipe ‘to ni Stefi, ah…” he said, looking up at his chef for that evening.

Manuel scratched the nape of his neck in a gesture of slight embarrassment.

“Nagpaturo ako sa kanya kasi… Feeling ko kasi nami-miss mo na ang luto niya.” he explained, looking at the ground and picking at the strap of the apron he was wearing.

Sergio’s smile softened. “Medj.”

“Talaga?” Manuel asked, pulling his gaze from the tiled floor, eyes wide and begging for approval. “As in… _t-talaga_?”

“Oo, Manoy.” Sergio replied, smiling a little bigger in hopes of hiding his reddening cheeks and wavering tone. “Talaga.”

Somehow, Manuel’s eyes widened, the unsure glint in them instantly replaced by a sudden shine of pure joy. It was accompanied by a grin, of course. But not one of those thousand-watt grins used to fool pretty girls and heartless terror profs.

No, this grin was too soft around the edges. It made something in Sergio’s chest flutter and his tongue want to say some words… that were anything _but_  appropriate.

 _I love you_. 

Sergio swallowed, thickly, trying to distract himself by concentrating on the savory taste of the tomato sauce sitting on his tongue. It wasn’t working. 

“It’s delicious, Manoy.” Sergio said, instead, forcing a smile. “Thank you.”

Manuel laughed, shyly, glanced at the ground again, then looked back up, bottom lip caught between the trap of his white teeth.

“Wala ‘yan, Serg.” he said. “I’d do anything for you.”

_… Ginoo ko._

* * *

 

[tumblr version](http://en-sam-malas.tumblr.com/post/137614086930/takes-place-in-the-same-universe-as-these)


End file.
